Dakara, Ore wa Maho janai!
by LuBaby'Ruru
Summary: Berawal dari sebuat gosip disekolah malah menjurus kesebuah tes yang membuat jantung Naruto berdesir... apalagi dengan pemandangan yang waawww didepannya.../NaruSasu/BL/RnR please.


**Dakara, Ore Wa Maho Janai!**

Lubaby Ayu

**Pair : NaruSasu, maybe.**

Cast : Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke, Inuzuka Kiba, dan Hyuuga Neji.

**Genre : Romance|friendship|humor.**

Warning : Boys love, not join EYD, menjurus ke rate M, OOC, dan maaf jika ada kurang berkenan.

**.**

"Naruto-san itu bukan _Homo_ 'kan?" tanya Kiba watados. Naruto yang dimaksud hanya melongo dan bola yang berada digengaman kedua tangannya terjatuh.

"Apa kata lo?" tanya Naruto memastikan apabila yang didengarkan dari mulut Kiba bukan mengandung unsur kata '_HOMO'._

"Naruto-san itu bukan _Homo_ 'kan?" lagi kata Kiba watados.

"Hah! Kenapa lo bilang gue _Homo_, Puppy!" bentak Naruto keras, terlalu keras malah membuat seluruh mata yang berada dilapangan sepak bola menatapnya tajam.

Kiba yang menjadi korban bentakan hanya bisa menganggukkan kepala coklatnya takut. "Habis Naruto-san deket banget sama Sasuke-san, Udah terlihat seperti bukan teman masa kecil lagi" katanya lagi yang membuat Naruto menepuk keningnya bingung.

Naruto berdehem pelan. "Kenapa harus gue yang dikira _Homoan_ sama laki-laki cantik macam Sasuke ?" tanya Naruto kemudian yang dibalas Kiba dengan gelengan kepala.

"Aku juga tak tau. Naruto-san kalau bersama Sasuke-san itu… Gimana yah~ ngomongnya, perhatian Naruto-san itu lo… Sudah seperti sama pacar. Apalagi Naruto-san selalu melindungi Sasuke-san kalau ada yang menggangunya. Sikap Naruto-san ke Sasuke-san itu seolah-lah 'Lo jangan ganggu pacar gue Sasuke atau gue patahan leher lo' begitu"

"Oi… Kiba… Bisakah kamu kurangi kadar wajah polosmu saat berbicara. Kamu berbicara terlalu jujur hingga membuat wajah Naruto pucat begitu" kata Neji menyahut obrolan Naruto dan Kiba.

"Siapa yang lo kira mukanya pucat, HAH! _Aho_[bodoh]-Neji!" gertak Naruto tak terima dibilang mukanya pucat. Secara tidak langsung si _Aho_ itu berkata kalau ia gugup ditanyai –diintrogasi– oleh Kiba.

Neji menoleh dan menatap bulir biru _Shappire _milik remaja SMA Konoha itu tajam dan menyelidik.

"A-apa?" tanya Naruto sedikit risih ditatap begitu intens oleh Neji. Neji kemudian berpaling memutuskan tatapannya. Ia menaruh kedua tangannya di kantong_ jersey_ dan berjalan kembali hendak bergabung dengan teman-temannya yang lain daripada menjawa pertanyaan bodoh Naruto.

"Oii… Neji-_Teme _[brengsek]_…_ Lo mau kemana?" teriak Naruto yang diacuhkan oleh Neji.

Kiba yang menahan tubuh besar Naruto sedikit kwalahan mengingat perbedaan fisik yang begitu terlihat.

"Naruto-san, _yamero_ [hentikan]" katanya mencoba mendinginkan kepala Naruto yang berasap imajiner karena ulah Neji.

Pergerakan Naruto berhenti diganti dengan Naruto yang mengguncang-guncang pundak Kiba keras. "GEH! Ini semua gara-gara pertanyaan bodoh lo juga tau" bentak Naruto lagi dan langsung meninggalkan tempat Kiba terduduk mengenaskan.

.

"Hemm, kenapa kamu cemberut Naru?" tanya Sasuke dari atas kasur milik Naruto. Naruto memang mengundang Sasuke untuk datang kerumahnya mengingat sebentar lagi ujian tengah semester akan dimulai dan kebetulan yang baik Sasuke itu pintar. Jadi, ia meminta SEDIKIT –tanda kutip– saja untuk diajari oleh Sasuke.

Tapi karena Kiba bodoh, Neji bodoh, dan gossip gila bila ia _Homoan_ dengan Sasuke membuat Naruto tak berhenti memanjangkan bibirnya kedepan sepanjang perjalanan pulang.

"Gak ada apa-apa" kata Naruto ketus dan masih berkutat dengan soal matematika yang diberikan Sasuke tadi.

"Ya sudah" ucap Sasuke cuek dan kembali pada komik yang tadi baru dibacanya.

Naruto mendelik kearah Sasuke yang dari dulu sampai sekarang selalu bersikap dingin padanya. Tetapi delikan matanya berganti dengan bulatan mata yang hampir sebesar jengkol dan kedua pipi tan Naruto memerah tipis. Ia baru menyadari jika Sasuke hanya menggunakan kaos oblong tipis berwarna putih transparan dan celana super pendek berwarna hitam. Baju bagian bawah Sasuke tersingkap sedikit menampilkan perut putih nan rata tanpa otot. Berbanding terbalik dengan dirinya yang sejak masih SMP sudah melatih otot-ototnya. Dan seingat Naruto, Sasuke sangat jarang berolahraga ditambah setiap kegiatan klub yang diikuti oleh teman masa kecilnya itu dari SMP sampai sekarang adalah klub sastra yaitu sebuah klub yang isinya anak-anak _nerd_ dan selalu jadi bahan _Ijime_ [bullyan] anak klub olahraga.

"Suke, kapan terakhir kamu olahraga?" tanya Naruto yang dijawab oleh angin lalu karena tentu saja, Sasuke mengacuhkannya.

"Oi, Sasuke" seru Naruto kesal.

Sasuke menutup komik yang dibacanya dan berganti menatap langit-langit kamar Naruto yang berwarna biru cerah bergambar awan. Ah~ seingatnya ia, paman Minato serta naruto yang menggambar awan-awan tersebut.

"Aku tak ingat" jawab Sasuke singkat. Ia berbalik dan memunggungi Naruto yang masih menatapnya kesal. "Lagipula ada kamu yang akan selalu melindungiku 'kan"

Sumpah! Sore hari itu entah dari kata-kata Sasuke atau hanya angin dingin yang masuk memalui pintu balkon. Yang pasti hal itu membuat darah Naruto seluruhnya berdesir hangat.

.

"_Homo_?" tanya Sasuke dengan wajah polos. Bahkan lebih polos dari wajah Kiba siang tadi.

"Ya dan gossip itu nyebar sampe ke telinga anak kelas satu kalau gue sama lo _Maho_-an" kata Naruto sedikit emosi.

"Lalu?" tanya Sasuke lebih singkat yang membuat Naruto menoleh –mendelik ngeri –cepat kearahnya.

"Kenapa lo cuek gitu?" seru Naruto kesal. Ia menunjuk hidung Sasuke denga jari telunjuknya.

Sasuke menepis telunjuk Naruto yang menekan hidungnya. "Lalu aku harus apa? semakin kamu menyangkal malah akan membuat mereka berpikir yang iya-iya tau" kata Sasuke _Logis._

"Tapi gak harus diam juga kan" _argument_ Naruto lagi. Ia masih menatap tajam mata caramel Sasuke. Tapi fokusnya langsung hilang saat sebulir keringat turun dari dahi Sasuke menuju leher putih yang entah kenapa terlihat jenjang dimata Naruto saat ini.

"Gimana kalau kita tes" kata Sasuke kemudian yang membuat fokus Naruto pecah.

Masih dengan semburat merah tipis Naruto mencoba mengalihkan dunia baru yang dilihatnya tadi. "T-tes apa?" tapi gagal ia masih terlihat dan nada bicaranya saja masih gugup. Dalam fikiran dan fantasy Naruto, Sasuke maju menghampirinya dengan gaya merangkak bak anak bayi sambil memelorotkan lengan bajunya dan berucap dengan amat sangat luarbinasa polos "Ayo kita lakukan _'itu' _untuk men-tes apakah kita berdua _homo _atau bukan"

Ugh! Hanya dengan membayangkannya saja sudah membuat celana bagian depan Naruto tiba-tiba menyempit.

Tapi tunggu, Tunggu! TUNGGU! TUNGGU….

Ia bukan _Homo_, tetapi kenapa ia bisa berfikir –dan berfantasy –untuk hal-hal yang bersifat _Echi_ [mesum] dengan Sasuke. Sementara melakukan yang iya-iya dengan wanita saja Naruto belum pernah. Batin Naruto berkecamuk mana yang benar dan mana yang salah, iblis yang merayunya agar ia tetap berfikir kotor tentang Sasuke atau malaikat kecil yang mencoba meluruskan akal sehatnya. 'Tidaaaaaak!' Batin Naruto menjerit sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalnya keras.

"Oi.. Naruto! Kamu gak apa-apa kan?" tanya Sasuke sedikit khawatir melihat wajah Naruto yang pucat tapi pipinya yang memerah parah.

Naruto berjengit kaget dan segera duduk bersimpuh merapat ke meja guna menyembunyikan '_adik kecilnya'_ yang sangat kurang ajar bisa tegang hanya karena membayangkan melakukan yang _iya-iya_ dengan Sasuke. Kepala yang dimahkotai rambut _spike_ berwarna pirang milik Naruto menggeleng dengan cepat sambil bergumam 'aku tak apa-apa' berulang kali.

Lagi-lagi Sasuke hanya acuh dan malah mengeluarkan ponselnya.

"Apa yang lo lakui'in, Suke?" tanya Naruto penasaran. Sasuke yang sudah mengutak-atik ponselnya mendekat kearah Naruto dan duduk di samping sahabatnya dari kecil itu.

"Kenapa kau berjengit begitu?" tanya Sasuke heran melihat Naruto yang menjadi tegang saat ia dekati. Tapi tanpa memperpanjag waktu dan untuk mempersingkat waktu Sasuke memperlihatkan ponselnya tanpa memperdulikan Naruto yang sudah berkeringat dingin disebelahnya.

"TES DIRIMU. APAKAH KAMU TERMASUK HOMO ATAU BUKAN" kata Naruto mengutarakan apa yang tertulis di ponsel Sasuke.

"Ya, tes itu yang akan menentukan apakah kamu _Homo_ atau bukan " kata Sasuke tenang tapi malah membuat Naruto bingung.

"Gue mau tanya. Kok lo tetep tenang-tenang aja sih walau digosipin _Maho_-an sama gue ?" tanya Naruto.

"Soalnya para _senpai-senpai_ [kakak kelas] di klub sastra terdahulu juga ada yang digosipi _Homo_. Jadi aku sudah gak kaget lagi. _Saa_ [ayo], aku yang mulai pertama tapi kamu gak boleh ngintip pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang ada disini"

Naruto cuman memajukan bibirnya sambil mengangguk tak ikhlas. "Iya-iya cepetan" katanya ketus.

Beberapa menit kemudian…

"Nih hasilku" ucap Sasuke mengagetkan Naruto yang sedang bermain _psp_.

"Cepet banget" kata Naruto. Ia lalu mengambil ponsel Sasuke dan melihat tes yang baru dijalani Sasuke.

"**Kamu bukan Homo. Tetapi harus tetap waspada dan hati-hati. Persahabatan dengan sesama jenis memang boleh namun jangan sampai timbul perasaan cinta**" kata Naruto mengutarakan apa yang tertulis di ponsel Sasuke.

"Sekarang giliranmu Naru" kata Sasuke diangguki oleh Naruto.

Naruto menekan layar _touchscreen _dengan label 'mulai lagi' dan lagsung mendapat pertanyaan.

.

**Naruto pov**

**.**

_**Ketika ada seorang teman laki-laki kamu sakit, apa yang kamu lakukan ?**_

_**Pilihan :**_

_**Gak ngapa-ngapain, nanti juga sembuh sendiri.**_

_**Jenguk dan rawat dia karena dia sahabat dekat kamu.**_

_**Syukuran.**_

Kalau temanku yang sakit itu Neji aku bakalan syukuran tujuh hari tujuh malem. Kalo itu Kiba mungkin opsi pertama yang akan ku pilih. Tapi kalau itu Sasuke, aku langsung pergi kerumahnya dan akan kuceramahi Sasuke tentang betapa pentingnya menjaga kesehatan.

Jja, kalo gitu opsi kedua.

_**Kalau kamu tejebak di sebuah ruangan ada seorang perempuan bugil diatas ranjang. Apa yang akan kamu lakukan ?**_

_**Pilihan **_

_**Langsung terkam. **_

_**Jaim-jaim dulu, baru mau. **_

_**Kabur lewat jendela (ps. Kalo ada jendela, kalo gak ada pura-pura pingsan). **_

Apa-apan pertanyaan itu. C-cewe lagi bugil. Tentu saja aku langsung kabur meski harus lompat dari lantai 78 sekalipun.

_**Menurutmu seperti apakah **_**author**_** yang penulis cerita ini ?**_

_**Pilihan :**_

_**Sangat cantik. **_

_**Sangat tampan.**_

_**Biasa saja karena orang disebelahku lebih cantik. **_

Aku menengok kearah Sasuke yang sedang fokus bermain_ psp_ yang tadi baru kumainkan. Apa yang harus kujawab. Rupa dan wujud _author_nya saja aku tak tau, lalu aku harus menjawab apa ?

Kulirik lagi seseorang disampingku.

Matanya yang sedikit sipit dan bulu mata yang lentik,

Alis yang hitam tebal,

Hidung yang bangir,

Bibir merah berbentuk hati dengan tahi lalat didagu.

Wajah putih dan bersih,

Rambut hitam legam yang entah kenapa terlihat sangat lembut,

Tanpa kusadari opsi ketiga yang kupilih.

.

**Naruto pov end**

.

Setelah meng'klik' opsi 'kirim' yang berada di tengah-tengah halaman web. Naruto mengelap beberapa bulir keringat. Meski hanya ada tiga pertannyaan, Naruto merasa batinya sedikit ditekan. Apalagi….

Oh tuhan! Apa Sasuke tak memperhatikan dirinya sendiri? ia sudah memakai celana yang super pendek, lalu kenapa harus duduk bersila yang malah membuat celannya bertambah pendek dan paha putih mulus itu membuat Naruto sadar tidak sadar berliur sendiri.

Naruto lantas menampar pipinya. Ia mungkin salah makan. 'Ya mungkin ini gejala keracunan makanan yang di berikan Neji tadi siang' batin Naruto membenarkan_ argument_ yang terlintas di benaknya.

Naruto kemudian melihat ponsel Sasuke yang sepertinya sudah memuat halaman baru, tapi kelereng biru _Shappire_ Naruto langsung melotot seperti mau keluar.

"NANIIIIII….." teriak shock Naruto langsung berdiri, mengagetkan Sasuke yang duduk di sampingnya.

Ponsel yang di pegang Naruto jatuh tepat di atas paha Sasuke. Sedangkan Naruto sendiri malah sudah pingsan dengan mulut berbusa. Ingat itu hanya khayalan Sasuke. Bukan author.

Sasuke bingung. Apa ada yang salah? batin Sasuke bertanya. Ia kemudian megambil ponselnya dan melihat hasil tes Naruto dan suara tawa kecil berasal dari bibir tipis Sasuke.

"Hanya Karena ini dia sampai kaget begitu? ini kan hanya permainan anak-anak" ucap Sasuke sambil menahan tawa. Ponselnya jatuh begitu saja saat Sasuke tak mampu lagi menahan tawanya. Ia lantas tertawa terbahak-bahak.

**KAMU 100% HOMO. Sadarilah jati diri kamu sendiri.**

Yah begitulah isi dari ponsel Sasuke dengan dengan huruf di capslock dan bold.

**End**


End file.
